BIG TIME RUSH: FALLING IN LOVE WITH BETTY (kames)
by berries9
Summary: meet betty! she is a geeky girl with a world full of problems on her shoulders. she struggles daily with simple things like walking without falling flat on her face, things change though when two new boys come to school, one bad, one good! which one will save betty and capture her heart? rated K,
1. Chapter 1

There was once a girl called Betty her life was hard she has a new Dad and shes the biggest nerd that ever lived people call her names like ugly Betty and they laugh and point at her.

On a normal monday at school Betty just came out from maths carrying a bunch of books and suddenly bumped in to somone it was somone shes never ever seen in her nerdy life .

He said he was new in the neighbourhood his name was james, Betty said sorry , Betty was very small and james is very tall so Betty went on her tip toes and stood as tall as she could .

The next day Betty went to school she was carrying flyers there were covering her face and suddenly crashed in to another boy the boy was called Kendall he helped Betty pick the flyers


	2. Chapter 2

"who are you!" kendall the new boy at school said angrily. betty gathered her flyers. "i am betty, who are you?" she asked back.

"oh right, you are that nerd everyone has been talking about!" kendall said as he shoved in to betty again, knocking her to her feet and knocking the flyers everywhere again. betty sat on the floor close to tears when a shadow blocked her light, looking up she saw tall james again.

"are you alright?" james asked calmly holding his hand out to help betty up to her feet. betty then stood by and watched as james picked the flyers up. "thanks, its james right?" she asked knowing that james was also one of the new students. " im fine thanks." she replied to his question.

with a smile james nodded. "yeah im james, and your betty. i heard a lot about you." he said. betty huffed expecting to hear that james had only heard the horrible comments that her class mates called her.

looking down at the flyer, james noticed it was advertising a school disco. "are you going to this?" he asked as he pointed at the flyer. "no im not" betty replied, her only job was to hand the flyers out, she knew she would only get bullied if she attended the disco.

james looked at her "why not?" he replied. betty was embarrassed to tell james the truth because she thought he was very handsome and didnt want her to know what a dweeb she really was. "i dont have anything to wear!" betty lied.

james flashed betty a smile. "my mom owns a boutique, im sure she could find something for you." he said.

panicking, betty didnt want to allow james to realise what a sadcase she was, she had it drummed in to her all these years from her class mates that she was just no good.

"im fine honestly! just leave me alone" she said, grabbing her flyers and leaving james stood alone.


	3. Chapter 3

betty stabbed away at her dinner with a fork, she had no appetite and felt incredibly lonely. she was alone, her step father was out with her mother, betty only had herself for company. deciding to get some fresh air, betty went out for a walk after her meal.

she walked to the local park and sat on the swings, kicking her feet up in the air as she swung. the night sky crept in and dusk surrounded her.

"uergh, look guys its ugly betty!" came a hurtful voice from the shadows. betty turned around and saw kendall and his mates walking towards her.

they surrounded her on the swing. "billy no mates again then betty!" kendall snapped at her, as the ring leader of his gang, the others laughed with him as betty cowered away at his insult. feeling terrified betty decided to run. she leapt off the swing and ran from the park in to the small woodland area. she could hear kendall and his gang running behind her. tripping over a branch, betty fell on the floor. wiping mud away from her face she turned and saw kendall smiling wickedly at her with his evil green eyes staring menacingly at her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice called as kendall kicked grit in to bettys face. betty looked up as she saw james approach through the woodland mist. realising that james was a lot bigger than himself and the members of his gang kendall ran off.

betty looked frightened as james for the second time that day helped her to her feet.

"can i walk you home?" james asked. betty looked up to her tall hero and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

James and Betty had a rest and sat down on a bench after walking half way to Betty's house .James asked Betty "what did they say to you." Betty answered " nothing , nothing at all they just stared at me?" "what do you mean stared at you?" James said looking in to Betty's glistening eyes "they just stared at me evil and vile." "we should get going it's getting pretty dark " James said looking at the shimmering sky.

James and Betty finally got to Betty's old fashion white house James stared into Betty's eyes and Betty looked into James' eyes, James leaned over for a kiss and Betty turned her head to see what time it was James kissed her ear! James was so embarrassed James' cheeks went red he made his excuses and left.

Betty had a little giggle and went inside to her mom and step dad her mom and step dad had a chat with her in the family room Betty asked why are we in here her mom explained everything Betty was shocked by what her mom had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty's mom was pregnant Betty said shocked. "so I'm going to be a big sister?" her mom excitedly answered "yes,yes you are. its a girl!"

The next day Betty sprinted to school to tell James the news when she went to tell him, James looked a bit down in the dumps Betty asked James "what's wrong?" James answered "Kendall and his mates robbed me!"

James went on "they broke every fragile thing in my house." Betty wanted to cheer him up so she told James that she's going to have a baby sister James said " that's great " Betty asked if James needed any help cleaning the glass off the floor at his house from the burglary. James said "yes please that will be great I'll meet you after school."

At the end of the day James met Betty and Betty met James, James said " lets get going there's a lot of work to do" James and Betty started strolling to James' ruined house .

While James and Betty walked to James' house Betty asked James "do you want to play a game " James answered "what kind of game" Betty thought for a second and a game popped in her head "how about?EYE SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE " James didn't answer he just stood there like he was frozen with an amused look on his face at the silly game betty had chosen .


	6. Chapter 6

there was a method to Betty's madness as she pulled James to one side. "eye spy with my little eye... Kendall!" she said as she still pulled James out of sight so Kendall couldn't see the pair.

Kendall was showing his mates some of thing's he had stolen. James couldn't help it he got out the bush and punched Kendall in the face ,took his stuff that Kendall had stolen and ran away with Betty so Kendall's mates couldn t catch them when they were out of sight James and Betty got to James' damaged house the door had been kicked down and all the windows had been broken .

They went inside and there was glass completly everywere. Betty asked James "how will we get in your house without cutting ourselves " James answered "i dont know " they both thought for a second Betty said "hey there's an alley way there "

James answered "oh yeah i completly forgot about the alley way"so James and Betty ran down the alley way and in to James'house to clean the mess up .

When Betty and James were done James said there was windows up stairs so Bettysat there for a while waiting for James to come back.


End file.
